UFC 63
UFC 63: Hughes vs. Penn was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on September 23, 2006. The event took place at the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim, California and was broadcast live on pay-per-view in the United States and Canada. Background The event, originally subtitled "Hughes vs. St-Pierre," was scheduled to feature a UFC Welterweight Title match between champion Matt Hughes and Georges St-Pierre. Nevertheless, a groin injury—which was reported early in August, forced St-Pierre off the card. At first, St-Pierre sought a physiotherapist, hoping the injury would heal on its own during training; however, it was later announced that St-Pierre would indeed withdraw from his long-awaited title shot. Taking his place was former UFC Welterweight Champion, B.J. Penn, who defeated Hughes in a championship fight in 2004, and was beaten by St-Pierre at UFC 58. The co-main event saw 'The Crow' David Loiseau taking on Mike Swick in the middleweight division. The Quad-City Times reported that Pat Miletich expressed outrage that the UFC had apparently scheduled this event alongside a bout he had forthcoming in the IFL, which caused him to miss cornering Hughes and Pulver, fighters whom he coaches, in their UFC matches. Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Tyson Griffin vs. David Lee' :Griffin wins by submission (rear naked choke) at 1:50 of round one. The fight, although preliminary, was aired on the broadcast. *'Lightweight bout: Jorge Gurgel vs. Danny Abbadi' :Gurgel wins by split decision after three rounds. Judges scored the bout 29-28 (Abbadi), 29-28 (Gurgel) and 29-28 (Gurgel). This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Heavyweight bout: Mario Neto vs. Eddie Sanchez' :Sanchez wins by knockout due to a punch at :17 of round two. Sanchez accepted the fight on short notice, replacing Gabriel Gonzaga. The fight, although preliminary, was aired on the broadcast. *'Lightweight bout: Roger Huerta vs. Jason Dent' :Huerta wins by unanimous decision after three rounds. All three judges scored the bout 30-27. Dent came as a late replacement for Jason Reinhardt, who had pulled out of the card due to lingering medical concerns with his neck. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. Main card *'Lightweight bout: Melvin Guillard vs. Gabe Ruediger' :Guillard wins by TKO due to a body punch at 1:01 of round two. *'Lightweight bout: Jens Pulver vs. Joe Lauzon' :Lauzon wins by knockout due to strikes at :47 of round one. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Rashad Evans vs. Jason Lambert' :Evans wins by knockout due to punches from the mounted position at 3:22 of round two. *'Middleweight bout: Mike Swick vs. David Loiseau' :Swick wins by unanimous decision. All three judges scored the bout 29-28. *'Welterweight championship bout: Matt Hughes © vs. B.J. Penn' : Hughes wins by TKO at 3:53 of the 3rd round.Matt Hughes page on sherdog.com. Fighter Payouts The disclosed fighter payroll for UFC 63 was $332,000. http://www.ivansblog.com/2006/10/mixed-martial-arts-ufc-63-and-ufc-64.html Individual payouts are listed below. The numbers only include figures the UFC disclosed to the state athletic commission; pay-per-view buyrate bonuses, sponsorship fees, and other bonuses were not disclosed. Main event *Matt Hughes: $130,000 (defeated BJ Penn) *BJ Penn: $50,000 (lost to Matt Hughes) Main card *Jens Pulver: $30,000 (lost to Joe Lauzon) *Rashad Evans: $24,000 (defeated Jason Lambert) *Mike Swick: $14,000 (defeated David Loiseau) *Melvin Guillard: $10,000 (defeated Gabe Ruediger) *Jason Lambert: $9,000 (lost to Rashad Evans) *David Loiseau: $9,000 (lost to Mike Swick) *Joe Lauzon: $6,000 (defeated Jens Pulver) *Gabe Ruediger: $3,000 (lost to Melvin Guillard) Preliminary card *Tyson Griffin: $14,000 (defeated David Lee) *Jorge Gurgel: $10,000 (defeated Danny Abaddi) *Roger Huerta: $6,000 (defeated Jason Dent) *Danny Abaddi: $5,000 (lost to Jorge Gurgel) *Eddie Sanchez: $4,000 (defeated Mario Neto) *Jason Dent: $3,000 (lost to Roger Huerta) *Mario Neto: $3,000 (lost to Eddie Sanchez) *David Lee: $2,000 (lost to Tyson Griffin) References External links *UFC 63 Results on Sherdog.com *Official UFC Website *Official UFC 63 PPV Site *UFC 63 Fighter Salary Breakdown Category:2006 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in Anaheim, California ja:UFC 63 no:UFC 63